Prisionero Avión de papel
by AliceMercadito
Summary: "Si ella se quedara, seria mi todo" "¿Que harás cuando sea mi final"... Ellos creían que solo una valla los separaba, pero había algo mas, algo que no dejaría de atentar contra Rin y de asechar a Len... Su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno este va a ser un fic muy cortito, solo dos capítulos.**

**espero les guste y lloren... ok no.**

**Bueno, esta basado en las dos canciones de lo Kagamine: Prisionero y Avión de papel.**

_**Recuerdo que Vocaloid no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**_

**Que lo disfruten:**

**Prisionero.**

_"Un día, en un lejano lugar, uno de los prisioneros se enamoro de la chica del otro lado de la valla, sentimientos tristes… tristes"_

Cada día es lo mismo, cada día le encuentro menos sentido a esto, no había ninguna razón que me mantuviera en pie, y menos estando en aquella prisión, alejado de la libertad… o eso pensaba, hasta que ella apareció…

Mis manos se encontraban sucias, y seguramente mi rostro tenía el mismo aspecto. Mire disimuladamente hacia un lado, solo para confirmar que nadie estuviese allí, pero no había nadie, era bastante entrada la tarde y a estas horas ningún oficial pasaba por aquí, pero aun así me acerque con cuidado a la valla… esa estorbosa valla que nos separaba.

Llegue al el lugar en que desde hace pocos días no encontrábamos, y la espere, desvié solo por un momento mi mirada hacia el cielo; algunos pájaros volaban libremente… sabia que no muy lejos se encontraba la única salida de este horrible lugar, esa que estaba tan vigilada… "Yo también podre ser libre… Algún día" Pensé. Anqué muy en el fondo, sabia que no era mas que otra mentira.

Deje de mirar el cielo, y volví mi mirada hacia la valla, allí estaba ella; Su cabello rubio se divertía con la poca brisa que había en el lugar, su vestido ondeaba un poco y aunque el sombrero que llevaba le cubría el rostro luego de que lo apartara pude verle.

En sus manos llevaba un avión de papel, y me lo mostro sonriente, inmediatamente le mostré el que yo llevaba conmigo.

Esa era mi felicidad, cada día escribía una carta y la plegaba formando un avión de papel, lo hacia volar sobre la valla, y justo así, nosotros podíamos cruzar esa molesta pared.

Yo sabia, que si ella aceptaba quedarse conmigo, aunque fuera una mentira, se convertiría en mi todo. Ella misma fue la que vino y hablo conmigo, aunque los dos sabíamos… Que este sufrimiento no tendría ningún futuro.

Sin embargo…

La miro todas las mañana, de alguna forma, hacerlo me mas feliz.

Los días se convirtieron en meces, cada día sin importar que, sus aviones se habían convertido en mi felicidad, ella era mi única alegría, nunca me imagine perderla.

Pero un día, recuerdo haberla esperado sonriente igual que siempre, la vi llegar, había algo extraño en ella, algo que yo no sabia que era… ¿Acaso esta su rostro mas apagado hoy?

Me mostro como siempre el avión en sus manos, y sin mas lo hizo volar hasta mi. Corrí a alcanzarlo.

En cuanto lo tome, mis manos lo abrieron impacientes, recuerdo, que nunca me había sentido tan mal como cuando lei lo que estaba escrito allí:

_"Me iré a un lugar muy lejos, asique que ya no podre volver mas, adiós"_

Y sin mas se dio la vuelta, para marcharse, la vi sonreír antes de hacerlo como despidiéndose, no pude detenerla, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Solo recuerdo haberme caído al suelo, con su ultima carta aun en mis manos, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nunca había llorado tanto como esa vez.

Aun así, le prometí que la seguiría esperando, y eso hare, aunque ahora la veo tan lejana a mi, antes su presencia me mantenía vivo, y ahora que solo tengo una promesa, una promesa a la cual solo yo me mantengo firme , ¿Pero que podría hacer? ¿Por qué otro motivo me levantaría ahora? Solo me quedaba aferrarme a aquella promesa, con la esperanza de alguna vez volverla a ver, todo este tiempo conociéndola y nunca supe su nombre.

Pero, anque me hubiera querido mantener firme a mi promesa, no pude hacerlo...

Recuerdo como me senti al ver a aquellos oficiales caminar hacia mi, sus sonrisas en sus rostros, estaba seguro de que no habia hecho nada malo, estaba muy seguro de haber cumplido con mi trabajo, y si era así ¿Por qué venían a mi con esas expreciones en sus rostros?

Me matuve firme, y me arrincone un poco mas en el lugar en que me encontraba, aferrandome a mis unicos tesoros, con la vaga esperanza de que solo era mi imaginacion y que ellos no venian hacia mi... Pero me equivoque.

Dos de los oficiales sujetaron a la fuerza mis brazos, obligandome a soltar mis preciados aviones, quizas era la conmocion del momento, pero por alguna razon sus rostros estaban sonrientes como si disfrutaran haciendo eso, uno de los oficiales tomo un avion y lo comenzo a leer, no importaba cuntas veces les suplicara que me soltaran, ni las lgrimas que seguramente corrian por mi rostro, ellos no me soltarían. El oficial que leia los aviones se quedo mirando por un rato uno de ellos, como si no creyera lo que estaba leyendo y de un momento a otro lo destrozo rompiendolo por completo.

Vi como los pedazos de mi avión caian al suelo, la furia se apodero de mí. Eso era lo unico que me traia felicidad lo unico que me quedaba de ella, y el... Él lo había acabado.

Me solte de los dos oficiales que me sostenian y golpie al oficial que habia roto el avion, no pensé las consecuecias, realmente no pensé en nada.

En el momento en que lo golpie, el oficial cayo a suelo, y yo esta dispuesto a seguir, pero de nuevo senti como me sugetaban los brazos. El oficial se levanto del suelo, y cubrio un poco su rostro con su gorra. Apartir de ese momento ya nado podría salvarme de lo que me espera, ya no podria seguir esperando a que ella volviera.

Mi castigo, fue vicitar la camara de gas, tendria que permanecer alli, hasta que esta misma acabara lentamente conmigo. Era un habitacion tan fria y oscura. La ulima luz que vi fue ese pequeño rayo que se coleo justo cuando cerraron la puerta, y sabia a demas que nunca mas la volveria a ver abrirse.

Yo había sentido que mi futuro podria ser brillante cuando estaba con ella, habia sentido que gane mas de lo que nuca abria podido imaginar, Pero...

No se su nombre así que no puedo llamarla, no puedo seguirla, no puedo salir...

Me arde el pecho, y cada vez se me hace más difícil respirar, ya lo se... finalmente a llegado mi turno, y es algo que ahora comprendo con dolor.

_"¿Por qué?"_ Pienso. Por dentro, sentia como mi corazon gritaba amargamente "Quiero vivir un poco mas". ¿Pero de que sirve eso? podría gritar hasta acabar el poco aliento que conservaba y nadie en todo el campo de concentracion me oiría. Me deje caer a un lado del suelo mientras rememoraba.

_"Como quisiera verla, la extraño tanto"_ Pensé. Mientras recuerdo todos los momentos que pase con ella, aquellos en que realmente fui feliz, ella me había dado todos y cada uno de ellos, pero ahora solo pasan ante mis ojos dulces y dolorosos.

Quizás allá sido por mi agonía, pero recordé aquella flor que crecía muy cerca de esa valla, era tan hermosa. En medio de mi desesperación intente alcanzarla aunque solo se tratara de un recuerdo, pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil no caer inconsciente y el delirio era lo único que me mantenía firme o al menos consiente.

Pase mis manos por mi cuello, en desesperados intentos de respirar, pero ya no podría, estaba muriendo, y nada podría detenerlo, las lagrimas salían involuntariamente de mis ojos, mi pecho ardía y dolía tanto.

Si esta era mi ultima oportunidad, quiero hablar con ella, por favor, ¿acoso era eso mucho pedir? Al fondo de la habitación vi uno de los aviones de papel, no se si era real, no se si era una ilusión, solo lo tome desesperadamente, y acepte que aquel era mi final.

En esta habitación pequeña y tan oscura, las últimas cosas que pude oír eran mis propios lamentos, me deje caer al suelo y por última vez susurre:

-Al menos, Quiero saber… Tu nombre…

* * *

**Pobre Len TwT**

**Bueno esto fue todo espero les allá gustado.**

**el próximo capi sera el de Rin y si quieren dejarme alguna sugerencia los Review me sirven :3**

**gracias por leer.**


	2. Avión de Papel

**Hola! Si bueno recuerdan que me faltaba la parte de Rin, pues acá esta. **

**Espero les guste. :3**

**Avión de Papel.**

'_'En este mundo alguna vez..._  
_a un hermoso prisionero visite_  
_y la única forma de poder hablar con él_  
_era por aviones de papel. ''_

Las horas ya han pasado, sé que posiblemente ya esta muy entrada la tarde, me siento en mi cama del hospital y alcanzo mi vestido.

Tengo la confianza de que mi padre ya se ha ido a su trabajo, me aseguro de no hacer ningún ruido al salir de la habitación y me cuelo entra las personas que se encuentran en el pasillo, salgo por la puerta mas alejada a la entrada principal, esa que solo la usan algunos empleados en casos de emergencia, contemplo solo un poco la luz del sol y luego me apresuro a correr para llegar con él.

No estoy muy lejos, ya puedo ver la valla… _''Esa estorbosa valla''_

Allí esta él, tiene el mismo uniforme de siempre y su cara se encuentra algo sucia..._ ''Como quisiera sacarte de allí'' Pienso_. Pero sé que no podría aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas sé que él no podría salir, pero al menos me aferro a la ilusa esperanza de que algún día suceda y así podría estar con el sin que ninguna pared nos detuviera. Pero por ahora solo puedo darle estos pequeños momentos especiales.

Él me mira sonriente, rebusco entre los bolsillos de mi vestido y saco la carta plegada como avión de papel y se la muestro sonriendo, al verla su sonrisa se vuelve mas reluciente, no lo hago esperar y lanzo el avión de papel sobre la valla, Justo así… Nosotros podíamos burlar a aquello que se empeñaba en separarnos.

Regreso a mi habitación del hospital después de haber estado lo suficiente afuera, se que si mi padre encontrara la habitación vacía habría problemas, Aunque cuando estoy con él meterme en problemas no es una preocupación, cuando estoy con el todo deja de ser una preocupación y por un momento… Olvido que mi tiempo se acabando.

Después de haberme cambiado y haber vuelto a mi pequeña vestimenta de hospital, abro la carta de hoy, al leerla mi corazón palpita con fuerza, una sonrisa se dibuja inconscientemente en mi rostro. No puedo evitar sentirme así... ¿Cómo esconderlo si es tan grande nuestro amor? Abrazo la carta mientras recuerdo su rostro sonriendo.

Sé que mi padre no le gusta esto, odia que me sienta así por él, eta podría ser la segunda vez que ha roto una de mis preciadas cartas y las ha tirado a la basura, lo oigo repetir una y otra vez que lo nuestro no debería existir, Pero.. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso amar es prohibición?.. Me pide que renuncie a el pero eso no lo pienso hacer jamás.

_''Quiero estar junto a ti''_ Pienso con dolor. Eso es lo único que quiero hacer, estar junto a él, sin embargo hay muchas mas cosas que nos separan además de esa valla. Y por alguna razón, sé que nos espera mucho dolor.

Otra vez he vuelto a tener ese sueño, ese en el que intento correr hacia, él pero algo me lo impide, cada vez que intento avanzar un poco mas hacia su lado es como si solo me alejara, _''No puedes mover''_ Escucho mi propio susurro entre sueños decirme.

Me despierto tan agitada, siento mi cuerpo frió y adolorido… Se lo que significa, es la muerte otra vez acechándome y sé que ese sueño no es mas que una advertencia de lo que sucederá.

Me preocupa tanto…

_'' ¿Que harás cuando sea mi final?'_' Pensé. Mi tiempo cada vez esta más corto, Tengo que aceptarlo... Ya no podre verlo más.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerme mi vestido y salgo sin hacer ningún ruido como ya tengo por costumbre, me apresuro aunque me cueste un poco caminar, en mis monos llevo mi ultimo avión de papel para él. He llorado en silencio mientras me dirijo hacia la valla, pero trato de secar mis lagrimas al divisar al chico que se encuentra al otro lado de la pared _''Ya no llorare mas, él no me vera llorar''…_

Lo miro, como siempre a sonreído al verme, trato de devolverle la sonrisa y le muestro el avión de papel que llevo en mis manos y lo hago volar rápidamente hacia él. Lo miro abrirlo impaciente lo cual me abría hecho sonreír si no supiera que en unos momentos, aquella sonrisa se borraría de su rostro.

Poco a poco la sonrisa disminuyo y me miro lleno de confusión, no podo verlo así, me causa tanto dolor, le sonrió por ultima vez y me doy la vuelta _''Él no me vera llorar'' _Me repito. Pero su voz me detuvo:

_-Espera un momento… ¡Tu eres mi compañera!.. ¿No volverás más a esta valla? –_Su voz estaba tan llena de dolor-_ He guardado todas tus cartas, ¡Y a que regreses esperare!..._

Ya no podía soportarlo mas, corrí hasta el hospital mientras lloraba ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?...

Exactamente… Aquella fue la ultima vez que mi cuerpo se ha vuelto a mover, ya no siento mis piernas, poco a poco fueron dejando de moverse, ni siquiera puedo respirar por mi misma, aquella maquina siempre tiene que estar ayudándome. Muy pronto este tormento conmigo acabara y con la valla que cada vez veo mas lejana…

_''Quiero volver a verlo''_ Suplicaban mis moribundos pensamientos. Lo necesito para seguir, pero él esta tan lejos hoy de mí, ¿Ya no podre verlo sonreír? Porque si es así sentiré tanto dolor.

Sé que ya nada puede salvarme, no existe ninguna luz que alumbre esta flor que ya esta por extinguirse. No puedo cambiar lo ocurrido, nada puede cambiarlo, pero como quisiera poder.

Aprieto la carta que tengo en mi mano con dificultad, me gustaría leerla pera ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarla, trato de que mi mente recuerde todas esas cartas leídas mientras una pequeña lagrima se escapa de mis ojos.

Siento mi cuerpo tan frió, tan pesado. Estoy muriendo, lo sé, pero aun así pienso en ti, ¿Que estarás asiendo ahora?, ¿Que harás sin mi?...

Ya no hay ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que se me sea posible mover, Todas han roto como si se tratara de porcelana… Ya no tengo fuerzas para llorar, es la muerte que al fin ha venido por mí… No pude evitar recordarlo a él.

Y antes de que mi último aliento de vida se escapara logre pronunciar en un susurro casi inaudible:

_-Por favor si yo muero, tengo solo una petición, es que tu vivas y superes el dolor._

Y cerré mis ojos dejando que los dulces recuerdos de mi prisionero fueran los últimos que me acompañaran… Hasta que ya no sentí nada más.

_''Desde aquel día nada nunca nos ha vuelto a separar… Y nuestra gran sonrisa nadie nunca borrara…_

_Hasta mañana en aquel lugar''._

* * *

**Ains mis pobres gemelistos TwT **_  
_

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero le allá gustado.**

**y por si acaso alguien de los que lee mis otras historias lo leyó, no me maten, planeo continuar pronto las otras ;w; **

**Bueno, gracias por leer.**

**Bye :'3 **


End file.
